


Primera impresión

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Erementar Gerad, Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Y mientras ambos corren en dirección contraria al resto de los piratas, Ren no puede evitar fijarse en él. El pequeño y escuálido ser que representaba a la Alegría, brilla en tonos dorados al contemplar la imagen desde su rincón y sonríe.





	Primera impresión

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**Primera impresión**

 

La pantalla dentro de la mente del Séptimo Árbol del Tesoro Brillante se enciende en cuanto abre los ojos por primera vez.

Igual de desorientadas que ella, las cuatro emociones principales comienzan a actuar para ayudarla a moverse y salir de aquel arcón en donde había estado hasta ahora descansando. Sus piernas tiemblan, desacostumbradas a sostener su propio peso, y Temor –una criatura en versión miniatura y violácea de la chica en cuestión– se apresura en proveerle equilibrio, temerosa de las lesiones que una caída podría llegar a ocasionarle.

Ren observa la atestada habitación y al chico castaño que la había despertado. Él le hace un par de preguntas, mas lo ignora antes de encaminarse en dirección a la salida. Pasa por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y con todos sus sentido alertas. No detecta en él señales de agresión, pero algo en su interior sólo le dice que sospeche.

Ya lleva unos cuantos pasos recorridos cuando se detiene y pierde nuevamente el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás para la desesperación de Temor. Sin embargo, unos brazos la sostienen por el pecho, impidiéndole así el caer.

—¿E-estás bien? —le pregunta él antes de alejarse y tartamudear una disculpa.

Furia –un femenino ser rojizo, altamente temperamental– aprieta las manos contra el tablero de comandos, lista para hacerse cargo de las siguientes acciones de Reverie cuando otra de sus compañeras le arrebata la oportunidad.

—Te odio —comanda Desagrado –una figura verde que siempre está descontenta–, observando la pantalla con el rostro crispado del asco. Y es que cuando el muchacho se había acercado tanto a ella pudo captar involuntariamente su aroma—. Hueles como un humano. Por eso, te odio.

Tristeza –una personificación calcada de Ren debido al color– asiente en total acuerdo con las palabras recién pronunciadas. No necesita activar ningún recuerdo para que el sentimiento se sienta verdadero.

Están listas para hacer que Ren siga su camino cuando unas sirenas comienzan a sonar y el chico se aleja corriendo. Ella tan sólo lo observa, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría. Al parecer, un enemigo había llegado.

Pronto él regresa y de forma apresurada le pide acompañarlo. Ni siquiera le da tiempo a responder que ya la toma de la mano y tira de ella hacia la salida hasta el angosto pasillo.

Y mientras ambos corren en dirección contraria al resto de los piratas, con aquel extraño muchacho liderando la marcha mientras mantenía su agarre firme pero amable, Ren no puede evitar fijarse en él.

El pequeño y escuálido ser que representaba a la Alegría, brilla en tonos dorados al contemplar la imagen desde su rincón y sonríe. Tiene la esperanza de que esta persona le devuelva las fuerzas necesarias para liderar la vida de Ren.


End file.
